2019 AAA Drive for Autism 400 (Coolfastjack)
The 2019 AAA Drive for Autism 400 was a Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series race held at Dover International Speedway on May 5, 2018. It was the 11th race of the 2019 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series Season. Kevin Harvick is the defending winner of this race Qualifying Results 1.Kevin Harvick 2.Erik Jones 3.Kyle Busch 4.Kyle Larson 5.Martin Truex Jr 6.Daniel Suarez 7.Denny Hamlin 8.Cole Custer 9.Ricky Stenhouse Jr 10.Brad Keselowski 11.Chase Elliott 12.Kurt Busch 13.Alex Bowman 14.Ryan Blaney 15.Joey Logano 16.Ryan Newman 17.William Byron 18.Tyler Reddick 19.Matt Kenseth 20.Chris Buescher 21.Ty Dillon 22.Jamie McMurray 23.Austin Dillon 24.Christopher Bell 25.Daniel Hemric 26.Darrell Wallace Jr 27.Matt DiBenedetto 28.Ryan Preece 29.AJ Allmendinger 30.Michael McDowell 31.Ross Chastain 32.Ryan Reed 33.Garrett Smithley 34.JJ Yeley 35.Spencer Gallagher 36.Cole Whitt 37.Clint Bowyer (Failed Inspection) 38.Aric Almirola (Failed Inspection) 39.Paul Menard (Failed Inspection) Note:Garrett Smithley had to go to the rear for a transmission change, and JJ Yeley had to start at the rear for an engine change Stage 1 Results 1.Kyle Busch (10 Points) 2.Kevin Harvick (9 Points) 3.Erik Jones (8 Points) 4.Kyle Larson (7 Points) 5.Martin Truex Jr (6 Points) 6.Daniel Suarez (5 Points) 7.Denny Hamlin (4 Points) 8.Chase Elliott (3 Points) 9.Ricky Stenhouse Jr (2 Points) 10.Kurt Busch (1 Point) Stage 2 Results 1.Kyle Busch (10 Points) 2.Kevin Harvick (9 Points) 3.Erik Jones (8 Points) 4.Kyle Larson (7 Points) 5.Martin Truex Jr (6 Points) 6.Daniel Suarez (5 Points) 7.Denny Hamlin (4 Points) 8.Cole Custer (3 Points) 9.Austin Dillon (2 Points) 10.Kurt Busch (1 Point) Final Results 1.Kyle Busch 2.Erik Jones 3.Denny Hamlin 4.Austin Dillon 5.Kurt Busch 6.Ryan Newman 7.Brad Keselowski + 1 Lap 8.Jamie McMurray + 1 Lap 9.Kevin Harvick + 1 Lap 10.Christopher Bell + 1 Lap 11.Ricky Stenhouse Jr + 1 Lap 12.Clint Bowyer + 1 Lap 13.Aric Almirola + 1 Lap 14.Kyle Larson + 1 Lap 15.Tyler Reddick + 1 Lap 16.Martin Truex Jr + 1 Lap 17.Daniel Suarez + 1 Lap 18.Chase Elliott + 2 Laps 19.Alex Bowman + 2 Laps 20.Darrell Wallace Jr + 2 Laps 21.Joey Logano + 2 Laps 22.Ryan Blaney + 2 Laps 23.Ty Dillon + 3 Laps 24.Matt Kenseth + 3 Laps 25.William Byron + 3 Laps 26.Chris Buescher + 4 Laps 27.Cole Custer + 5 Laps 28.Ryan Reed + 5 Laps 29.Paul Menard + 6 Laps 30.Michael McDowell + 6 Laps 31.Matt DiBenedetto + 7 Laps 32.AJ Allmendinger + 7 Laps 33.Spencer Gallagher + 11 Laps 34.Ross Chastain + 11 Laps 35.JJ Yeley + 13 Laps 36.Cole Whitt + 14 Laps 37.Ryan Preece + 138 Laps (Vibration) 38.Daniel Hemric (DNF) 39.Garrett Smithley (DNF) Note:Ryan Newman, Kevin Harvick, Kyle Larson and Cole Custer all had 25 points encumbered for failing post race inspection Cautions Caution 1:Stage 1 Competition Caution (Lap 120-124) Caution 2:Garrett Smithley hits the Wall (Lap 158-165) Caution 3:Daniel Hemric and Christopher Bell Crash (Lap 196-203) Caution 4:Stage 2 Competition Caution (Lap 240-247) Caution 5:Cole Custer Crash (Lap 254-261) Lead Changes:11 among 8 different drivers Kevin Harvick 1-55 Kyle Busch 56-85 Ricky Stenhouse Jr 86-88 Alex Bowman 89 Kyle Busch 90-160 Kyle Larson 161-165 Kyle Busch 166-318 Ryan Newman 319 Daniel Suarez 320-323 Jamie McMurray 324-325 Kyle Busch 326-400 Points Standings Denny Hamlin:424 Kevin Harvick:422 (1 Win) Joey Logano:411 Kyle Busch:382 (2 Wins) Erik Jones:368 (2 Wins) Martin Truex Jr:363 Ryan Blaney:360 (2 Wins) Kyle Larson:360 (1 Win) Jamie McMurray:355 Kurt Busch:346 William Byron:335 Daniel Suarez:334 (1 Win) Alex Bowman:328 Chase Elliott:301 (1 Win) Ryan Newman:297 Clint Bowyer:291 Playoffs Grid (After 11 Races) Denny Hamlin:424 Kevin Harvick:422 (1 Win) Joey Logano:411 Kyle Busch:382 (2 Wins) Erik Jones:368 (2 Wins) Martin Truex Jr:363 Ryan Blaney:360 (2 Wins) Kyle Larson:360 (1 Win) Jamie McMurray:355 Kurt Busch:346 William Byron:335 Daniel Suarez:334 (1 Win) Alex Bowman:328 Chase Elliott:301 (1 Win) Ryan Newman:297 Chris Buescher:228 (1 Win) Category:Cars Category:Racing Category:Coolfastjack